Nicktoons vs. Super Smash Bros vs. PlayStation All-Stars vs. Marvel vs. Xbox/Microsoft
This is a sequel to NSSABROD and the third game in the Super Nicktoons Smash Bros. trilogy. And it's only availible in the 3DS, Wii U, Xbox 360, and PS4. Each world will have a mid-boss. Both heroes, guest stars, and villains are playable. Story It started when they was having a nice round of baseball, then when Patrick accidently hit the ball so high, they couldn't find it. So Spongebob, Jimmy, Mario, Kratos, Sackboy, Spiderman, Captain America, and Master Cheif was arguing. Then XJ-Negative returns to try to capture all of the characters again and made a deal with Bowser, Wario, Dr. Robotnik, M. Bison, Ganondorf, Dr. Clayton Forrester, Mr. Spacely, Spike, Luciano, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Polygon Man, The Network Head, and Professor Calamitous to take over the universe. So the heroes have to battle each other first, then XJ-Negative. Starters Nicktoons Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Plankton Danny Technus Jimmy Beautiful Georgeous Timmy Crocker Vicky Tak Traloc Frankie Jason Nia Sean Feliciano Ludwig Honda Kiku Francis Bonnefoy Ivan Braginski Wang Yao Matthew Williams Gilbert Beilschmidt Elizabeth Hedrevary Arthur Michelle Romano Homer Simpson Marge Simpson Bart Simpson Lisa Simpson ALF Garfield Anime Kenny Anime Cartman Anime Kyle Anime Stan Anime Butters Samuel L. Jackson El Charro Negro Sanjay and Craig Rabbids Sway-Sway and Buhdeuce Alfred F. Jones Pink Panther Felix the Cat Charlie the Tuna Fred Flintstone George Jetson Scooby-Doo Yogi Bear Ritsu Namine Joel Robinson Crow T. Robot Tom Servo Sheldon Cooper Egon Spengler Ray Stanz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddmore Slimer The Minions Emmet Wyldstyle Good/Bad Cop Lord Business Vitruvius Metal Beard Uni-Kitty Benny Lego Batman Lego Superman Panda Guy "Where my Pants?" Guy Leonardo Michaelangelo Raphael Donatello Shredder The DT gang SSBB Mario Luigi Princess Peach Yoshi Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Wario Link Fox Pikachu Kirby Little Mac Wii Fit Trainer Samus Aran Megaman Charizard King Dedede Villager Greninga Zelda/Sheik Zero Suit Samus Toon Link Ganondorf Marth Pit Pikmins and Olimar Pit Sonic Lucario Rosilina and Luma PSASBR Kratos Sweet Tooth Parappa Sly Cooper Jax and Daxter Ratchet and Clark Sir Dan Isaac Clarke Cole McGrath Evil Cole McGrath Fat Princess Colonel Radeo Toro Sackboy Big Daddy Drake Marvel Captain America Red Skull Winter Soldier Iron Man Whiplash Thor Loki Hulk M.O.D.O.K. Abomination Spiderman Dr. Octopus Rhino Green Goblin Electro Sandman The Lizard Hawkeye Black Widow Deadpool Silver Surfer Mr. Fantastic Invisible Woman Human Torch The Thing Dr. Doom Scarlet Witch Wolverine Cyclops The Beast Colossal Phoniex (Jean Gray) Storm Rogue Nightcrawler Magneto Mistique Juggernaut Toad Galactus Thanos Quicksilver Ultron Howard the Duck Xbox/Microsoft Master Cheif (Halos series) Marcus Fenix (Gears of War) Banjo Kazookie (BK: Nuts and Bolts) Shu (Blue Dragon) Steve (Minecraft) Kameo (Kameo: Elements of Power) Kaim Argonar (Lost Odyssey) Gunstringer (Xbox Kinect Live) Splosion Man (Mr. Splosion Man series) Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark Zero) Spelunker (Spelunky) Frank West (Dead Rising) Teressa (Fable series) Alan Wake (Alan Wake) Dust (Dust: An Elsylian Tail) Blinx (Blinx: The Time Sweeper) Stubbs (Stubbs the Zombie: Rebel without a pulse) Conker the Squirrel (Conker: Live and Reloaded) Horstachio (Viva Pinata series) Clippy and Assistants (Microsoft Offices) Newcomers (for Nicktoons only) Ron Burgundy (Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy) Brick Tamland (Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy) Newcomers (for SSBB only) Pac-Man Bomberman The Black Mage Sora Naruto Goku Vegeta Mii Wreck-It Ralph Fix-It Felix Newcomers (for PSASBR only) Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) Spyro the Dragon, Dr. Neo Cortex, and Nina Cortex (Spyro series) Rival (for Cutscenes only) PSASBR Kratos vs. Sweet Tooth Parappa vs. Spike Fat Princess vs. Evil Cole Big Daddy vs. Sackboy Spyro vs. Crash Bandicoot Nicktoons Jimmy vs. Timmy Spongebob vs. Ron Burgundy Patrick vs. Brick Tamland TMNT and Shredder vs. Anime versions of Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Butters Sanjay and Craig vs. Sway-Sway and Buhdeuce Frankie, Jason, and Nia vs. Feliciano, Ludwig, and Honda Kiku Danny vs. Tak Fred Flintstone vs. George Jetson ALF,Garfield and Michelle vs. Arthur,Francis and Wang Yao Alfred F. Jones vs. Ivan Braginski Scooby Doo vs. Yogi Bear Emmet vs. Wyldstyle Gilbert Beilschmidt vs. Elizabeth Hedrvary Pink Panther vs. Felix the Cat The Simpsons vs. The Rabbids Matthew Williams vs. Sheldon Cooper Joel Robinson,Crow T. Robot and Tom Servo vs. Samuel L. Jackson,Ritsu Namine and Charile the Tuna Egon Spengler,Ray Stanz,Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddmore vs. The Minions Slimer vs. Romano Crocker, Plankton, and Technus vs. Vicky, Sean, and Traloc El Charro Negro vs. Beautiful Georgeous Lego Superman and Lego Batman vs. Panda Guy and "Where are my pants?" Guy Other Hetelia Characters vs. The DTGang Stages Stages (avaible in both 3DS, Wii U, PS4, Xbox 360) Battle Field Boxing Ring Final Destination The Toybot Factory Center of Time and Space Brickburg from The LEGO Movie Jellystone Park from Yogi Bear The Meeting Room from Hetalia: Axis Powers South Park from South Park Ghostbusters Firehouse from Ghostbusters Space Shuttle from Mystery Science Theater 3000 Channel 4 News Station from Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy 3DS Exclusive 3D Land from Super Mario 3D Land Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 7 Jungle Japes from Donkey Kong series Gerudo Valley from Legend of Zelda series Spirit Train from Legend of Zelda series Prism Tower from Pokemon X and Y Arena Ferox from Fire Emblem Reset Bomb Forest from Kid Icarus Tormiter Island from Animal Crossing: New Leaf Balloon Fight from Balloon Fight Living Room from Nintendogs + Cats Find Mii from Find Mii 2 A stage based on Tomodachi Life Spongebob's House from Spongebob Squarepants Ghost Pin from Pac-Man Volcano Island from Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Wii U Exclusive Twisted Mansion from Mario Kart 8 Mario Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy Windy Hills from Sonic's Lost World Wiit Fit Studio from Wii Fit Training Wily Castle from Mega Man Pilot Wings from Pilotwings The Future from Nicktoons: Rehistoryed Pirate Ship from Nicktoons: Rehistoryed Outer Space from Nicktoons: Globs of Doom PS4 Exclusive Sandover Village Hades Dreamscapes Stowaway Time Station Rival Arena Boss Arena Columbia Black Rock Stadium Dojo Metropolis Xbox Exclusive Bosses Level 1: Wario Level 2: Bowser Level 3: Dr. Robotnik Level 4: Ganondorf Level 5: Dr. Clayton Forrestor Level 6: Mr. Spacely Level 7: Spike Level 8: Luciano Level 9: Crazy Hand Level 10: Master Hand Level 11: Polygon Man Level 12: The Network Head Level 13: Professor Calamitous Level 14: M. Bison and XJ-Negative Cameos The Nicktoons battling XJ-Negative, Dark Spectro, Magophoidbot, and Tantalos (The Toybot Factory) Oozoidroids (Amon and Tai Lung) (Center of Time and Space) Lord Business (Brickburgs) Lego citizens (Brickburgs) Feliciano, Ludwig, Honda Kiku, and the other Hetelia characters (The Meeting Room) Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny (South Park) Shy Guys in Karts (Rainbow Road) Fishes (Balloon Fight) Dogs and Cats (The Living Room) Dark Emperor (Find Mii) Spongebob and Gary (Spongebob's House) Pac-Man, Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde (Ghost Pin) Nicktoons battling the Mawgu (Volcano Island) Koopalings in Karts (Twisted Mansions) Miis (Pilot Wing) Future Nicktoons battling Future Syndicate (The Future) Pirates (Pirates) Assist Trophies Waluigi Nintendog XJ-Negative's Transformations XJ-Negative diguised himself as a few stage hazards. Oozoidroids Lord Business Ghosts Fishes Dogs and Cats Pac-Man The Mawgu Nicktoons vs. Super Smash Bros. vs. PlayStation All-Stars vs. Marvel vs. Xbox/Microsoft cutscenes Category:NICKTOONS